The New Kid
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Elphaba has to leave our beloved Shiz, and attend another school. That means leaving behind her dear friends, but will this new school just Elphaba Thropp the chance of love, something she has never experienced before. I do not own Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba Thropp sat comfortably on her bed along with her peers. It was movie night at Galinda's and Elphaba's. Galinda was on her bed, with Boq beside her-snuggling. Avaric had to sit on the beanbag since Elphaba didn't allow any boy to place their butts or body on her bed. Tonights' movie was 'My Family's Wedding' picked out by Galinda, since it was her turn. Though she excepted it to be a chick flick, which it was completely not; all humerous.

It was a normal typical night for the group, though it come unnormal by Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba's younger sister in a wheelchair, coming in. Elphaba looked up and saw her sisters' angry face and knew it wasn't good news. Elphaba glanced at Galinda for help, who got the message and sent the boys and herself outside.

"Is there a problem, Nessa?" Elphaba asked in a maid-like monotone, as if you were serving soup to a stubborn, self-centered, low life, shallow, picky Master, he taste it and is completely disgusted.

"How could you!" Nessarose exclaimed not answering her older sister's question, making it unclear.

"How could I what?" Elphaba asked.

"How could you just adandon me? Am I not important to you?" Nessarose cried, Elphaba flinched from Nessarose's sudden outburst.

"But Ness-" Elphaba started but was interrputed.

"Your leaving Shiz," Nessarose said emtionless, Elphaba froze in shock and surprise.

"What?" Elphaba asked to see if she heard right. Nessarose glared at the green witch with frustration.

"Are you death? I said your leaving Shiz, father agrees with me, and your going to another school-away from me. I realize now that your the wall between my popularity and friends," Nessarose said in a monotone.

"But _I'm here to look after __**you**_!" Elphaba screeched, she was actually happy here. She made friends who accepted her and her skin. She can't let it slip out of her fingers like melted butter.

Nessarose ignored Elphaba and closed her eyes, "I'm giving you tonight and tomorrow's noon to pack I'll meet you at the train station at 12:30, understand?"

Elphaba nodded with tears beening released from her violet eyes. Nessarose left and Galinda came in, seeing her best friend crying her eyes out. Galinda rushed over to Elphaba's side and comforting her.

"What happened?" Galinda cried, making a mental note to beat up Nessarose.

"I'm leaving Shiz," Elphaba said, wiping away her final tears while standing up and crashing to the ground. Galinda couldn't help but to giggle.

I don't own Wicked or never will:)

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Wicked.**

On one Sunday afternoon, Elphaba hopped on a train that lead to her new school, after she said goodbye to Galinda and Boq. She refused to say goodbye to Nessa, after all-she did ruin her life. The future witch sighed as the train start to move and soon the Munchkin and the pink fluffball kept getting smaller and smaller, soon they were out of sight. Elphaba sighed sadly as she picked up a book about Animal Rights Vol. 6.

Soon Elphaba fell asleep at the stroke of midnight, by halfway through the book. A couple hours past, and the train soon reached its destination. Elphaba awoke by the sound of the train stopping, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her green body before looking out of the window and nearly fainted.

Little did Nessarose or Frex, Elphaba's and Nessarose's father, know that Elphaba always wanted to go to this specific country in Oz. A smile was placed on Elphaba's face, she grabbed her belongings and headed towards a hotel.

"Excuse me, I would like a room," Elphaba asked the women with thick makeup, looking very simliar to Madame Morrible. She looked up from her work, and Elphaba almost jumped-the front desk could be Morrible's sister! Twin sister in fact!

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?" She asked in a squeaky voice, like a mouse. Elphaba looked up and nodded. "You father called and told me to make a reservation for you and he gave you a message." Elphaba rose an eyebrow.

"Alright," Elphaba replied, as she received her room key. "Thank you."

_Elphaba_

_You are a disgrace to the Thropp family, and a shame to us. I ordered you to look after Nessa, my sweet angel _(Elphaba rolled her eyes at this) _but no- you thought you were free from us. You can never listen and do as you were commanded. Remember this, no one could love you. You're green and ugly. No one could be your friend, and don't bother to think of those people back at Shiz, they were giving you charity. _

_This is what happens, you would stay here for one night and one night only. You will go to college at Vinkus College, which is where you will attend. No one of your disturbances. For work, shelter, and food you'll work at the palace. Just one thing; do not tell that you are related to us. If I or Nessa, my sweetie, come over for business work-don't talk to us unless talked to. _

_ Frexspar Thropp_

Elphaba rolled her eyes again, totally execpted. At least he got her a hotel to stay at, but whatever the cost is to stay away from her father-she was happy. She slipped onto the bed, and drifted into a sleep.

**Crappy chapter, I know. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Wicked...sadly...

I was in a peaceful and wonderfully in a nice sleep. As if all my problems had vanished. But soon that was ruined by water splashing on my bed and my body, I jolted myself up from the wetness and glared at the teenage female dressed up as a maid. I've heard of wake-up calls, but this is ridiculous! Have you ever been woken up by water? No I didn't think so! I groaned as I got off my soak mattress and walked towards the frighten maid.

"Care to explain why I'm wet?" I snarled angrily, I guess you could say that I'm not a morning person. Especially if you got water poured on you but who wouldn't be angry.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I-It was an a-acciden-t," she shuttered nervously, hands out in defense.

"Really, you called _this_ an accident?" I asked, pointing out my wet clothing. I got in her face, I noticed sweat bulllets dripping down her forehead, "is this how you do your wake up calls. Though I say it is very unique and I clearly doubt that anyone would steal your '_original_' way of waking people up. But you know a way that won't get you fired, using a friggin' phone!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-It was a accident! I s-swear!" she cried.

"Do you want to get fired? You know, I doubt that any guest will liked to be lied to. Did you thought that because I am green that you thought you could treat me any different?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was very amused, sure this is going to sound mean but I forgave her after the first apology. I'm not the hold to hold grudges, they are just immature. But I couldn't stopped it now, it was very fun messing with people. "Might I let you know that I happen to know a wonderful lawyer and I will hold this sueing thing against you."

She was shivering with fear and worry now, "Oh p-please d-don't! I-It w-was a-an a-accident!"

I pinched the brigde of my nose for a fake stress of frustrated and annoyance as I closed my eyes. I heard a gulp and high heels clicked on the wood, she fled. I opened my eyes and smiled evilly. "All in a day's work of being green!" I laughed deviously and walked towards the bathroom.

After taking a shower and putting on a black dress, I packed my suitcase then left the hotel. I got a taxi and admired the secerny, on my way to the castle. I sighed as the carriage stopped, I thanked and paid the man as I got out.

I turned around and immmediately gasped at the castle before me, it was very large if I may add. It was one of those castles you'll find in a fairytale stories that I read to Nessarose, _spoiled little brat_, when she was younger. It was overall marvelous even though it was maybe overdone. I was greeted by the head maid, and followed her to the servants quarters. I ignored the curious glances and whispers throughout the hall.

"So Elphaba, is it?" the head maid, Uge, asked, eying me from the corner of her eye. I nodded.

"Yes Miss Uge," I replied politely.

"Alright, _Elphaba_, your assisgments is simple and easy, if I hear you complain once you'll get whipped. If you disobey an order, you'll be whippped. Don't talk back, interrupted, or ignore, got it?" Uge asked, I nodded quickly. "Your master will be Master Fiyero, attend his very need. If he doesn't need you, be with the cleaning maids."

"I won't disappoint you, Miss Uge," I promised while bowing. She nodded in acceptance and shooed me off to work. I sighed and turned to find Master Fiyero, where ever he is.

I frowned as I walked across the castle, I'm not quite sure who or what I'll should be looking for. Better yet, I don't even know where I am. I sighed deeply, this would have been much easier if they provided a tour. A smile graced upon my green face as I saw a man with dirty blonde hair across a hallway connected to mine. I didn't knew I was running towards him, and I ran into the man. Maybe I'm not very coordinated as I think I am, I mean I always fall on my bum when I'm 'dancing.'

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, as he stood up dusting himself off. He didn't say anything but a 'humph' and walked away. "Sorry!" I groaned as I hit my head on the wall. This was not going very well. I got up, dusted off my skirt and looked around for more people they can give me directions and hopefully not to run into their backs. I saw a dark haired man in weathly clothes, I gulped as he approached me curiously.

"What are you doing in the West Tower?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sir! You see, I'm new here and I've been assisgned to Master Fiyero...and I'm lost," I explained sheepishly. He smiled kindly.

"I see, I'm am King Dirk, do you need help getting there?" Dirk asked, I nodded in reply.

"Yes your Highness," I said. He smiled again and we walked together to a bedroom with letters spell out 'Fiyero' in gold. I bowed, "thank you for helping me."

"No worries," King Dirk said, smiling, he patted me head and left. I watched the nice king go, and looked at the door infront of me. I sighed and opened the door, and then my mouth dropped.

Lets guess say there was more than one person in the room, and they are in the bed. You get the picture right?

"What the hell you doing in here!" the blonde man from earlier yelled, I covered my eyes with my hands and ran out of there. I heard footsteps following me, hey-they never said anything about running away in fear! "GET BACK HERE!" I didn't listen as I turned the corner and ran into another maid carrying a salad. We collided and the salad went everywhere. Well, this sucks...

We both grunt and groan in pain, as I rubbed my throbbing head. "Well, it looks like I caught you, huh?" His hand grabbed my wrist having an iron grip, dragging me down the hall. He dragged us into a supply closet, letting go my sore wrist to lock the door. I rubbed my wrist and glared at the man, "what's your problem?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I've been going around this damn castle all day and I couldn't find my master," I hissed. He placed a hand on his chest, who doesn't have a shirt on, in fake grief.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" he yelled obviously was not sorry at all.

"Why are you yelling at me, what did I ever do to you?" I asked in a loud voice. He groaned in annoyance throwing his hands up in the air, showing off his well built chest. I couldn't help but to stare at it. I bet Galinda would be proud of me being locked up in a supply closet with a hot guy with his shirt off. I could hear her high pitch squealings already.

"What are you looking at?" he asked irraited, I snapped my head up and I bet my face is green emerald.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Really, so you weren't looking at my chest?" he smirked, I huffed.

"Ha, you wish!" I exclaimed once more. Stepping closer to him.

"No you wish!" he argued, stepping closer.

"Why would I wish that?" I asked, stepping closer.

_Fiyero's POV_

So I was having an affair with uh-what's her name? Malle? No Ellon? Halma! That's it! Then this green girl shows up and interrupts it. My face was red from embarrassment. I threw on a pair of jeans and ran after her. She looked so scared and nervous, that kind of made me a little worried and concern. I know I'll be freaked out if I walked in while someone was having sex. I shuddered at that thought on the time when I walked on mom and dad. Talk about awkward...Anyways, I could hear Halma calling me back, but I chose to ignore it. I called her to come back here, but she didn't listen as she turned the corner. The next thing I saw was another maid and the green girl lying on the floor rubbing their heads and salad all over the floor.

Now I'm yelling at her in a maids' supply closet. Our bodies were pressing against each other at the moment, there was a warm feelings between us. I looked down at her and she looked up at me glaring. I never noticed how small and tiny she was until now.

"Why are you so short?" I snorted, but I had to say-I like her short...

"Why are you so tall?" she backfired. I stepped away, and immediately missed her warm touch.

"Touche," I shrugged.

She groaned, "can we get out of here. I need to find Master Fiyero."

"Well you've found him," I laughed at her priceless shocked green face.

"Oh crap," she muttered as I unlocked the door and let her out. She threw her head back, "well this greatly sucks." I smirked, I'm going to have so much fun with this.

**That's it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Wicked, duh. Oh and today is the day of my birth! (You better review, I flapped my arms like a chicken at Chilis for you!)**

**Chapter 4**

First day, first day of college, and here I am, sitting by Fiyero's carriage and waiting for him to come out. He won't come out, I rolled my eyes-probably scared of being seen with a green girl. I groaned and I raise my wrist to see the time.

3:45

We have fifteen minutes until school starts, "Fiyero come on."

"What time is it?" Fiyero groaned from the inside of the carriage.

"Time for a new watch," I replied back, not even looking at him.

I overheard him scoffed, "Time for a new joke."

"I was serious, Master Fiyero," I growled.

"I don't like the tone of your voice," Fiyero smirked, trying and yet, succeeding, to annoy me.

"Are you always annoying?" I asked.

"Are you always stubborn?" he backfired.

"Yes, yes, I am," I responsed, before walking into the building, not looking at him.

No POV

"Whatever," Fiyero mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest then start to mutter something under his breathe.

_Ring!_

"Aw damn!" Fiyero cursed, before running into his school building. He dashed to his homeroom and there waited for him was his principle. The Winkie prince chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come with me, Mr. Tiggular," the woman growled, before walking to her office. Fiyero sighed, this has been Fiyero's fifth time getting in trouble with Mrs. Tard, or as Fiyero prefers her to Mrs. Turd. She sat down his a large light brown leather chair, and leaned back.

"Well, I'm waiting to hear your ridicious story Fiyero," Mrs. Tard said with a hard glare. Fiyero sighed.

"I...don't have one," Fiyero mumbled. Mrs. Tard rose an eyebrow.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No," Fiyero replied. Mrs. Tard cleared her throat and picked up the phone.

"Fiyero Tiggular, your behavior has cost the school loads of money; I have no choice but to remove you from this school," Mrs. Tard said, "do you understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Turd-I mean Tard, heh heh," Fiyero blushed from embarrassment.

"Out," she said in a monotone. Fiyero got up from his seat.

"Um, can you call someone for me?" Fiyero asked, Mrs. Tard sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"What?" she demanded but it was more like a whine.

"Can you request Elphaba Thropp down here, she's sort of my servant," Fiyero explained.

Moments later

"What did you do?" Elphaba ordered as she reached the princple's office.

"I sorta got late," Fiyero said in a sheepish manner.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I told you that you're going to be late."

"Anyways, I got exspelled from this school; so let's hit the road," Fiyero said, walking out the door. Elphaba eyes wided and ran after Fiyero.

"What!" Elphaba shrieked.

"So, that's the tenth one I got kicked out of?" Fiyero asked to himself, Elphaba stumbled around overhearing what he said.

"Oh my Oz, ten!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Reasons, wild sex, no turning in assisgments or any of that crap-" Fiyero began to list.

"I love that crap then," Elphaba yelled after him.

"-turning everyone lazy and such, and my favorite-not caring," Fiyero finished, he heard a thump and saw an unconious Elphaba.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Fiyero wondered.

At the Castle

"This is unacceptable, Fiyero!" the King roared at his careless son.

"But dad-" Fiyero tried to reason but it was useless.

"No buts, you've been kicked out of ten school-oh wait-make that eleven! How would your country see you as this prince, who is yet to be a king, but so...brainless!" the King yelled, "Now, for you're next college to go to, Shiz."

Fiyero was taken back, Shiz was an expensive hard-to-get-in-to school, "Shiz? Why in Oz, Shiz?"

"Your new servant, Elphaba, highly recommended it," the King answered. Soon out of the shadows, Elphaba stood there. No one knew when, where, or how she came.

"Do you walk through walls or something?" Fiyero asked himself, Fiyero glanced up, "So? To Shiz?"

Elphaba nodded with a large smile printed on her face (which Fiyero liked a lot), "To Shiz."

**Review! Remember, the chicken!**


End file.
